


Countdown

by vaarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, High School Football, Smut, fornicating on school grounds, this one is extra realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarchie/pseuds/vaarchie
Summary: After the Bulldogs win the game, Veronica has a very specific way of congratulating Archie in mind.Or: Archie and Veronica have sex in the locker room after the game.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested one shot, and while I don't usually take requests for smut, this one was from some good friends of mine so I figured I'd whip something up and throw it on ao3 for all of you to enjoy. I don't write smut often but I am trying to do more of it, so let's celebrate that! I hope you like it.

Thirty seconds.

 

Veronica bites her lip, watching the clock run down as she leans against the slick railing barricading the field from the stands. It started raining as soon as the Bulldogs started playing, barely perceptible drizzle that you hardly notice until you’re soaking wet, and by now Veronica -- and the other Vixens, and everyone in the stands, and, no doubt, the boys -- are drenched.

 

The score is tied, and as Veronica tracks Archie with her eyes across the field, watching him run and reach up to catch the ball, she really hopes they don’t have to go into overtime. She feels rain drip down her forehead when the ball makes it into his hands, and then everyone in the crowd behind her is screaming and cheering, encouraging him and getting to their feet as he sprints for the other team’s endzone. He advances quick, and she sucks in a sharp breath as one of the opposing players attempts to tackle him -- but he’s too quick, and to her relief, manages to slip out of his grasp. The other team is right on his heels, and Veronica feels her heart racing, every muscle wound like it’s  _ her _ out on that field. Archie gets closer and closer, and the clock lets her know there’s only five seconds left -- and then, just as another player dives in a reach to grab him, Archie makes the touchdown and the crowd erupts.

 

One second to spare.

 

Veronica smiles so wide it hurts, cheering so loud she thinks her throat might be sore the next day. One of the other Vixens unlatches the metal gate to get onto the field, and she follows like an instinct to get to Archie. She can see him out there, but just barely -- his whole team is crowding around him, celebrating and hugging him and slapping him on the shoulders, and he’s grinning bright and hard. He sees her running towards him and steps aside, opening his arms up for her and laughing, and she crashes into him and feels him lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around in wide, ridiculous circles, holding her tight.

 

She congratulates him and then says, “Have I ever told you how good you look in that uniform?”

 

He sets her on her feet but keeps his hands on her waist. “Mmm,” he hums, “Only about a million times.” He leans down then to kiss her, tugging her against him, and when he pulls back, she’s panting and staring up at him.

 

“Come here,” she murmurs, pulling him in to hug him again, but this time, she turns her head to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to the locker room. In thirty seconds,” she says, her lips brushing his ear, “you follow me.”

 

She retreats, out of his embrace, and when he looks down at her again his eyes are darker than they were before, the rain glistening on his skin, drops still shining as they fall rapidly in the glow of the stadium lights. Veronica’s tongue darts out to wet her lips for half a second, and then, finally, she starts to walk away.

 

…

 

Thirty seconds.

 

He doesn’t wait that long; Veronica knows because she times it, and she stands in the empty locker room alone for what’s more like  _ ten _ seconds before Archie is walking in, a hunger in his eyes as he finds her there.

 

“Ronnie,” he says immediately, and his voice is a warning, his hands gripping her hips as she pulls him down to kiss him, once and hard. “We can go back to my place--”

 

“No we can’t,” Veronica interrupts, kissing him again. “Now or never, Archiekins. How much time do we have?”

 

“Probably five minutes--”

 

“Then make them count,” she says simply, curling her fingers into his wet hair, and with a groan, he leans down to kiss her again, this time walking her back into the lockers until she hits the metal. As soon as she does, his lips are on her neck and his hands are on her thighs, lifting her up.

 

Once the lockers are supporting some of her weight, his hand slips under her skirt, and he can only be devoutly thankful for this cheer uniform, though the attached shorts underneath are in direct opposition to his current interests. He pushes it up around her hips, one thumb shoving the shorts aside and slipping under her panties, and she hisses out loud, his lips still pressed against her rain dampened skin. Drops of water are dripping from her soaked hair and down her shoulders. “You should have told me you were planning this before the game,” Archie says simply, voice low.

 

She lets out a moan as she feels his thumb sliding up under her panties and over her clit, her head bowing to rest on top of his. “You would have been distracted,” she refutes on a whisper, and then “Archie,  _ hurry _ .” She’s having a hard time keeping quiet, her toes curling around his waist as he pushes two unexpected fingers inside her, sinking them up to the knuckle, and then there’s the harsh scrape of his teeth against her neck and she slams one hand back into the lockers, the crashing metallic sound as another moan escapes her lips. “Stop teasing me,” she pleads.

 

The grin Archie gives her is wolfish and smug, and he withdraws his fingers from inside her to fist his hand in her wet hair, lips against hers to swallow her whimpers. Once she grabs onto him again, he reaches down to pull his uniform pants halfway down his thighs, his erection springing free and his hand stroking up and down a few times as he hoists her up, readjusting. She gasps when he pushes her panties to the side and teases her clit with the head of his cock for a moment, her breathing heavy and compromised, her hands wrapped tight in his hair. He’s pretty certain she’s pulling his hair out by the roots, but the sensation only adds to the whole experience.

 

“Three minutes,” she starts to say, but she’s cut off when Archie pushes inside her without warning and her words turn into a cry of pleasure that fills the room in the second before Archie presses a hand over her mouth to quiet her as he starts moving. Once she’s gasping instead of moaning, he runs his hand through her hair again, kissing her for the mere sake of keeping his own moans from alerting the entire school to what they’re doing.

 

“Faster,” she demands between the press of their lips, him teasing her with his tongue, making her own come out and chase his, draw it back into the soft hollow of her mouth. He does just that, the pace of his thrusts picking up significantly. Veronica’s body will probably be littered with bruises in the morning based on the way she’s hitting the lockers alone, but as the animalistic sound of skin hitting skin fills the otherwise empty room, that’s the furthest thing from Archie’s mind.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Ronnie,” he groans out, fingernails digging into her thigh. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“Shh,” she insists, but it’s basically meaningless because she’s moaning again too. The sound of  _ other _ voices is what gets their attention, though, jocular laughter and shouts from outside, further down the hall. “Shit--” Veronica starts to say, but Archie shifts to go even faster, his new angle hitting so deep inside her she feels his tip brushing against something solid. One of his hands reaches up to pin both of hers to the cool metal above her head as his hips snap hard against hers, the lockers shaking loudly, equipment and whatever the hell else they’ve got in there rattling in time with his thrusts.

 

“Archie,” she gasps out, pulling one hand from his grasp to reach down and circle her own clit with her fingers, watching him disappearing in and out of her. She’s an incoherent mess when she comes, her body pressing forward into his and the sound of her moans and the slap of their skin a sinful cacophony in his ears before he has to cover her mouth with his hand again, the voices down the hall getting closer.

 

He comes with a strangled cry choked out in her skin, leaving behind the impression of teeth on her shoulder. He slumps against her a little and sets her on her feet on the floor, where she adjusts her skirt and tries rapidly to fix her hair, and Archie yanks his pants back up and opens his locker just as the Bulldogs come crashing into the locker room, still yelling and whooping. Veronica sits crisply on one of the benches and Archie digs around unassumingly in his locker.

 

“Veronica?” That’s Reggie, coming around the corner and seeing her with his slowly widening eyes.

 

“Yes, Reggie?” Veronica says coolly, even as she struggles to equanimize her breathing, her cheeks still flushed red. If she was standing up, her legs would be shaking.

 

“Holy shit,” Reggie says, and then starts laughing, hitting Archie on the back. “Get it, Andrews!” he shouts.

 

“Shut the hell up, Reggie,” Archie says, undressing and changing into his street clothes, slamming his locker shut. He looks over at Veronica, panting, and when she gets up he wraps an arm around her.

 

The cheering follows them all the way out of the locker room.


End file.
